


A Helping Hand

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [60]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Thor's on his way to see his grandmother when his truck breaks down in the middle of the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD - BPAL, New Orleans, for Heather's request for jasmine.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Ah!_ Oh, yes, Loki, right there," Thor gasped.

"Mmm. You like that, do you? What a wonderfully depraved little thing you are," Loki murmured. "We really are going to have _such_ fun."

Thor had something of a knack for getting himself into... _unusual_ situations. Still, he thought, as he stared half-lidded at the grinning, sharp-eyed man hovering above him, this one definitely took the cake.

*****

It all started when his grandma decided she was tired of being in her big house all alone. Sure, it was great for holidays, when it was packed full of grandchildren in a full range of sizes, but the rest of the time it got lonely, and even with some of the rooms closed off, it cost a lot to heat.

"Is she going to come live with you?" Thor asked when his mother told him.

"She's spent most of her life taking care of other people. She said she wants to see the world while she still can."

It turned out that she'd read a news article about retired people who lived on cruise ships because it was cheaper than an apartment, and had decided she liked the sound of it. So that was what brought Thor here, spending his Friday night on this too-narrow, too-twisty road to her house in a rental truck to gather up the things that were to go to his mother.

The trees arched out over the road so that even though it was early in the evening, he needed his headlights. There was a thin gash of pink showing just above the double yellow line where the trees didn't quite reach. He turned off the GPS after the fifth time it ordered him to _continue on current route_. This road had no forks, no intersections, just one long shot through the woods. The only way he coud have deviated from his current route was to turn around and head back to his mom's. The radio played sixties classic rock, not because it was what he liked, but because it was the only station he could manage to pick up besides AM talk stations. There was music on his phone, but he'd forgotten the converter to charge it while he was driving.

He was a little over halfway there when he heard something squealing. He turned off the radio, and yes. It was coming from the truck and it was definitely not stopping. He groaned and continued on to the next pullover spot, resigned. This was just the kind of thing that always happened to him.

It was way too dark to see under the hood without the flashlight on his phone. "Lucky I saved the battery," he sighed to himself as he held it up to peer inside.

He'd grabbed the manual from the glove compartment before he got out, and now he flipped it open to the section on the drive belt. He checked the tension and went back to the book. _Way_ too loose. It was an easy enough problem to fix. If he had his usual car tools. Which he didn't. Nor did his phone have reception this far from town.

He straightened and wiped his hands off on his jeans. Cars whizzed by, their drivers in a hurry to get home and see the end of the week and beginning of the weekend. It was too dark to walk for help, even if it weren't so far; there was almost no shoulder, and he wasn't willing to bet his life on people keeping their high beams on. Instead he stood in front of the cab, hoping someone would notice him and stop to offer help. He waited and waited to no avail, until finally the chill in the air deepened into cold that his red wool cap did little to help. He had just gotten back into the cab of the truck when a car pulled over in front of him, a sleek black sedan, late-model and perfect but for a nick in the bumper. The driver opened their door and got out, feet crunching the gravel as they drew near.

"Thanks. I've been waiting forever," Thor said.

The man smiled, his teeth sharp behind his pale lips. His hair was dark and his eyes were pale, their color lost in the half-darkness, but the sharp, seductive planes of his face caught the waning light. Thor stared a little too long and the smile grew. Thor wondered how long it would take to kiss those lips red.

"I am sorry to hear that the people of my town have been so ungracious." His voice was light, almost musical. "Do you need a ride in, or would you like me to send a truck, or... ?"

"I don't suppose you've got any tools with you? I just need to tighten the drive belt, but the truck isn't mine, and I didn't bring my bag. I just need a lever and a wrench."

"Then this must be your lucky day," the man answered, turning towards his car. Thor followed and waited by the trunk for it to be popped open.

"I'm Thor, by the way. And thank you."

"Loki. A pleasure to meet you." Loki reached into the tidy trunk and pulled out a small, tidy tool bag, the near opposite of Thor's.

"Would you mind holding up my phone for me while I work? I need some light."

"It would be my pleasure to help," Loki said as he took it.

It was quick work to tighten the belt once he was supplied. The raising of one piece and the twisting of the wrench upon another and it was done and the whole time he could feel Loki's presence beside him.

"Thanks," Thor said as he straightened. "I'll put these back so you can keep your hands clean."

"How thoughtful of you," Loki told him.

When he had them tucked back into their little pockets, he stepped back and Loki slammed the trunk. "Go ahead and start the truck. I'll wait here until I know it's running okay."

"Thank you," Thor said. He didn't really want to see him go - there was something intriguing about him that made Thor want more time together, somehow. But his grandma was waiting, and it was getting dark.

Loki got into his car as Thor climbed up into the cab. Thor tried the ignition and the engine sprang to life, purring like a kitten. Thor gave Loki a thumbs up and Loki waved to him before pulling away. Thor followed him onto the road, but the truck had such a high center of gravity that it could barely handle the razor-sharp turns, and it was no more than a minute before the red glow of Loki's tail lights was gone.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. His grandma's house was only a couple miles from the freeway and though it had felt like he'd waited forever before Loki had stopped, he was there only thirty minutes after he'd told her to expect him. He walked up the path to find a note taped to the door.

_Dear Thor,_

_I'm very sorry that I'm not here to meet you. Mrs Grey went into labor early and her husband is out of town so I've taken her to the hospital. I tried to call but it went right to your voice mail. I was able to get ahold of Mr Loupgarou, who lives across the street at 136, and he said he would be glad to have you stay with him so you don't need to get a hotel room. He's a nice man who helps me with my recycling. I will see you in the morning._

_Love, Grandma_

He stuck the note in his pocket and turned around. He really had wanted to catch up with her over dinner and have an early bedtime; he couldn't stop hearing Loki's voice, lightly teasing, and he could tell that it would have him on edge until he escaped into sleep. Doing that in a stranger's house seemed way too impolite. This Mr Loupgarou was probably old like she was and if he wanted Thor to sit up and visit with him, it would be rude not to.

Not that he had any choice. He gave his backpack a hoist where it was slipping down his shoulder and crossed the street. The porch light was on at 136 and he rang the bell.

The door was creaky when it opened.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

Green. That was what color his eyes were, and his hair was black, and he wasn't that much older than Thor, just a few years. "I live here. And you must be Bestla's Thor."

"Yeah. I am."

Thor shifted awkwardly and Loki took a step back. "Come on in. I'm making dinner. I hope you don't mind spaghetti, I didn't have much on hand for two."

Thor stepped inside and the creaking of the door as it closed seemed very final. He found that he didn't mind at all. "I really appreciate this. I know my grandma does too. I hope I'm not ruining any of your plans."

"Not at all," Loki said. His voice almost sounded like he was laughing. It set Thor's blood on fire. How he was going to make it until he could get himself off, he didn't know. "The kitchen's this way."

Thor followed him down an underlit hallway, trying and failing to make out what was in the artwork that lined the walls.

"That's so funny, you being the one I stopped to help," Loki was saying over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for stopping. That kind of stuff always happens to me."

"Oh? You have a knack for getting in trouble?" Loki turned in the doorway, the bright kitchen light silhouetting him and his eyes glittering in the half-dark of the hall.

"I try not to. I really do. But it always seems to find me."

"Really. How fascinating." Loki sounded like he was about to say something else but the sudden hiss of an overboiling pot took him away.

"Can I help with anything?" Thor asked as Loki stood at the stove holding the lid.

Loki gestured with his chin. "Would you take the salad into the dining room? It's through there."

"Sure." Thor picked up the glass bowl and went through the open doorway.

There was no way to miss the photographs hanging in here. Crisp black and white, all of them, the artist clearly a master at capturing the play of light which Thor would have admired greatly were he not so distracted by the subjects.

"We seem to share the same taste in art," Loki said from behind him.

"I've heard about these before... I mean, at school, the headmaster gave a few lectures," Thor stammered.

"Ah, yes. Your grandmother did tell me you'd attended somewhere rather strict. How long ago did you graduate?"

"Two years ago."

"And in all that time, you never thought to look these up?"

"I thought about it, of course, but I..." He trailed off.

"You were trying to be a good boy?" Loki's voice was teasing again and for the first time Thor realized that it was meant to be.

"I guess."

"Have you ever done anything like this? Take that one, for example," Loki said, pointing.

"No," Thor answered, trying to will the burn from his cheeks.

Loki's gaze was far too astute for Thor's comfort. "Ah, but you've thought about it, haven't you?"

Thor didn't know what to say so he said nothing and Loki finally laughed for real. The sound was like fingers right down his spine and he shivered.

"That's okay. You don't have to answer," Loki told him.

How he made it through dinner he really didn't know.

"Would you care for a glass of- oh, no, that's right. You're only... what, twenty?"

"Nineteen. I graduated early."

"Yes, of course. Tell me, Thor, what do nineteen-year-olds drink after dinner these days?"

"My mom usually makes me hot chocolate while I do the dishes."

"Hot chocolate it is, then. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room? It's right through there."

"I can help with this stuff," Thor offered.

"A guest? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Not at all."

The sculptures in the living room made the photographs look tame. Thor took a seat in an armchair and tried to keep his gaze down. It didn't work very well. It seemed like Loki didn't think about anything except sex and the weirder the better. Some of these things Thor didn't know were even possible.

"Here you go," Loki said, setting a mug on the table beside him.

"Thank you. I didn't hear you come in," Thor said, looking up.

"For an old house, these floors are quiet."

"Yeah."

Loki sat down on the sofa and took a sip of his own steaming drink. His eyes were on Thor but he said nothing. Thor watched him drink: the parting of those pale lips, the flick of pink as he licked the rich foam from them.

"Would you like to sit next to me, Thor?"

Thor nodded and Loki moved to one side, patting the cushion beside him. He forgot how to breathe as he crossed the room and sat down.

Loki brushed the hair back from his cheek and he nearly moaned at the touch. "Have you ever kissed anyone before, Thor?" Loki asked softly.

"Not like... not the way you mean."

"Would you like to?"

Thor nodded.

"Would you like _me_ to?"

He nodded again.

Loki leaned close and brushed their lips together. It was so much less than he had expected, so light, but the feelings it churned up inside him... when Loki did it again he couldn't help the sound that escaped his throat. By the time Loki had teased his lips apart and was slipping his tongue inside, Thor was fully hard and moaning at every little thing Loki did.

"Please... can we do more things?" he asked.

"Of course. But you have to tell me what things you want."

"You know..." Thor said. His face was burning again.

"I rather suspect I do, but I need you to tell me. It's no fun to do things one of us doesn't want." Loki was definitely laughing again but Thor didn't care anymore.

"I want you to teach me about sex," Thor whispered, staring at the floor.

Loki took his hand and rose, pulling Thor to his feet. "Come on. We'll be more comfortable upstairs."

Thor didn't even remember how they got their clothes off but he was naked in Loki's bed, lying on his back while Loki stood at the foot looking down at him.

"Show me where you want me," Loki ordered.

Thor tried pointing shyly at the crease beneath his balls but Loki was having none of it. "I know _where_ it is. I want to see."

And so Thor had curled his legs up, knees by his ears, and reached down to pull himself apart.

"Oh, Thor, it's so pretty," Loki breathed. "So tight and pink and new. Have you even touched yourself here?"

Thor shook his head no.

"The very first," Loki murmured. Thor felt the brush of knuckles against one cheek and then there was the press of a fingertip _there_. It felt wet and cool and Thor had sort of assumed that they would work up to this but it was already pushing inside, slithering in him as far as it would go. It was strange and intrusive and his cock leaked with how he ached for more and his stupid cheeks were hot again.

"Don't be ashamed. Look at how beautifully you respond. You were born for this," Loki told him softly. He slid his finger almost all the way out and Thor squeezed, trying not to let it go. Loki smiled and pushed it back in, faster this time, and again, and again, until he was fucking Thor with it and Thor was rocking his hips to match. Then he changed the angle and Thor saw stars.

" _Ah!_ Oh, yes, Loki, right there," he gasped.

"Mmm. You like that, do you? What a wonderfully depraved little thing you are," Loki murmured. "We really are going to have such fun."

It was one little spot, Thor came to realize, and Loki knew exactly what to do to it in order to have Thor writhing and twisting helplessly... and then he took it away.

"No, please don't stop," Thor said, his voice strangled.

"I didn't even mean to start. You just looked so pretty."

Loki drew his legs down and moved above him. Thor stretched up for more kisses, and when they were granted he could not help curling up enough to rub his cock against Loki's. Loki's was big, almost as big as the marble sculpture in the living room, and he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a little but he still wanted it.

"Greedy boy," Loki murmured fondly. "A little waiting makes it even better."

"I've waited years," Thor pleaded.

"Then you should be used to it by now."

Thor began to protest but Loki silenced him with kisses. One of his hands was planted on the pillow by Thor's head but the other was left free to wander and he started slowly, so painfully slowly that Thor couldn't help wondering if it was meant to teach him a lesson in patience.

Loki teased at his nipples, testing how far into hardness he could pinch them, flicking at the tips with the rough pad of his thumb. He swirled his hand downward, making a pleased sound as he passed over Thor's abs.

"These are very nice. You must work hard on them."

"Father Michaels says a boy worn out by wholesome exercise is a boy who can avoid temptation."

Loki burst into laughter. "You must have missed today's workout."

"Yeah. I didn't have time before I hit the road."

Loki skipped over his cock and went right to his balls. "These are so heavy," he said, testing them. "They must be almost achingly. How long has it been?"

It was embarrassing and Thor was more than a little tempted to feign ignorance but that would just mean getting an explanation and that would be even worse.

"Thor?" Loki prompted.

"I had a dream a couple weeks ago," Thor whispered.

"A dream? You mean you don't see to your needs?"

"I..."

"No, of course you don't. Poor darling." Loki leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

The show of tenderness made Thor speak again. "You're right. About them aching, I mean. Sometimes they hurt."

Loki kissed him again. "Poor darling," he soothed. "That must be awful. But I'm here to take care of you now. I can empty them for you, if you would like. Take away that ache."

"Yes, please," Thor breathed.

"Very well. We'll get you all drained." He sounded so happy at the thought of making Thor feel better. This was... well, Thor had hoped to hold out a little longer before he fell to temptation, but he had at least chosen well for his first partner.

By the time Loki was opening the bottle of lube to reslick his fingers, Thor was half-frantic with need, spreading his legs as wide as they would go and curling his hips upwards, putting himself on shameless display.

When Loki penetrated him again he cried out. Loki worked his finger in and out, in and out, and then there were two and Thor was gasping at how good it was.

"It will feel even better when it's my cock inside of you," Loki told him.

" _Mmmm_. Ooo, yes, I want it."

"You'll get it, I promise. But don't you want to be nice and ready for me? Too soon and it would hurt us both."

"I want to be ready. I want to be just right. But - _hah!_ \- oh, please hurry."

His plea for haste only seemed to make Loki go more slowly; it was forever before he slid a third finger in, _so_ tight this time, and forever again before he began to twist and scissor them.

By the time Loki slipped free, smiling sharply down, Thor's head was thrashing about, his hair sticking to his face with sweat and his whole body dancing with electricity.

"Good boy. Turn over for me," Loki told him, and he somehow gathered himself together enough to roll obediently onto his stomach. "Hips up."

Thor rose to his hands and knees and promptly got a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him back down. He lowered himself to his chest so that his hips alone were raised and there was a deep arch in his back. His head rested on one side and he realized that the bedside mirror was perfectly placed for them to see each other's faces.

As if on cue, Loki met his gaze in the reflection. He didn't so much as blink as he moved to kneel behind Thor, between his knees, and then it was _there_ , nudging at him. It felt even bigger than it had in his hands.

"Ask me, Thor," Loki said. His voice was soft, a stark contrast to the wild light in his eyes. "If you want it, you have to ask me."

"Please. Please do it, I want it."

"So do I," Loki said, and pushed in.

At first it was heaven, long teasing drags in and out, the head bumping and teasing against that spot inside that made him see stars. Thor moved with him as much as he could, curling his hips back to meet each delicious thrust. It felt good, so much better than he'd let himself hope.

" _Mmmm_. Loki, yes. That feels so good, yes..."

"You like that, do you? You like having my fat cock inside you? You like getting bent over and having that pretty hole stuffed full?"

"Mmmmm..."

It earned him a slap on the ass which he vaguely thought he should protest but right then even that felt good.

"That is not a proper response."

Loki's roaming hand came down to grip his other hip. His fingers were biting as he forced Thor into stillness and began really fucking, fast and demanding. He set a pace that had nothing to do with Thor's gasping breaths or Thor's clenching body and everything with his own desires.

Everything Loki had done up to this had been so focused on Thor's pleasure, it came as something of a shock to find himself being fucked - used - so selfishly. Or rather, he thought it was selfishness until he reached for his cock and found his hand being shoved away.

"None of that," Loki ordered. "You asked me to teach you, and clearly the first lesson needs to be on patience."

"But you promised-"

Loki gave his ass another slap. "I know what I promised. _Patience._ "

Thor found himself nearly sobbing into the pillow - he was so close, so deliciously, painfully close, he just needed the slightest touch and he knew he could come - but he did not try again.

Loki came with a harsh cry and a tightening of fingers. Thor could feel it inside, each pulse of spend heated and distinct.

He was still stunned at what had just happened, that Loki would fuck him and intentionally refuse him his own orgasm, when Loki leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. We're still just beginning."

Thor blinked rapidly as he watched Loki get up and pull on a dressing gown. It was black satin with green velvet lapels and it would have looked very good on him anytime but now.

"Where are you going?"

Loki flashed him a dazzling smile. "I need to grab something from the kitchen. I'd have brought it up with us but I didn't know we'd need it. Do you want anything? A soda?"

Thor shook his head no.

"All right. I'll be right back, darling. Stay just like that, you look so pretty this way."

Thor was in enough of a daze that it never occurred to him not to do as he was told. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He'd always known that this would be an issue eventually - between knowing that he should wait for marriage and the fact that there was no way the church was going to marry people like him, not anytime soon - but he'd thought he might be able to resist temptation for a little longer. And however he'd imagined losing it, it was definitely not with a sharp-eyed stranger who made him beg for it. And this position... it felt depraved, like he was reduced to that one part of him, like he was so eager to be fucked that he'd present himself like an animal in heat.

Loki kissed him when he got back.

"Remember where I touched you inside? Where you asked me not to stop?"

Thor nodded.

"Well, I'm going to give you exactly what you asked for. Didn't I tell you you only had to be patient?"

Another nod. He was so ready for _more_ , and that really had felt good...

Loki set a shallow bowl beneath him. "To keep things tidy," he explained, and then he was slipping his fingers back inside, two of them going in so easily now and curling to stroke him _there._ It had become even more sensitive than it was before, and the firm pressure right at the center set him moaning into the pillow. There was traces of Loki's scent on the pillowcase, dark spices and darker fruits, feral and dangerous.

Thor's moan turned into a low keen of complaint when Loki abruptly changed what he was doing, leaving off the pressure that was _just right_ and instead tracing around the edges, each light, teasing circle sending sharp waves of confusion through the rest of his body. Loki's other hand was on Thor's hip, petting him almost distractedly as he kept going with that same maddeningly even pace. It built up and up until Thor felt like he was going to jump out of his skin and he instinctively pushed back into Loki's fingers.

"Greedy," Loki tsked, and slapped his ass, right where he had just been rubbing so affectionately, and somehow the slap felt even better. "You _desperately_ need to learn your lesson."

He withdrew his fingers and Thor bit his lip to stifle the complaint he was about to make.

"That's good. You're a quick learner when you really want to be, aren't you?"

Thor nodded _yes._

"Then how about a little of this, just until you get yourself calmed down." Thor was entered again, the same easy stretch, but instead of going back to that spot Loki fucked him with them, his motions almost idle as he waited for Thor's shaking breaths to ease.

"There, that's better. But we can't have you doing that again, can we? You need to learn to let me take care of you. Reach down and grab hold of your ankles."

He had to shuffle around some, blindingly aware of how his ass was sticking up and waving around, before he was able to catch hold. He could barely move at all like this, he realized. As long as he held on, he wouldn't make that mistake again. He just had to hold on.

"Hold on," Loki whispered, and then he was pressing down, right there, holding it maybe ten seconds before letting up and then doing it all over again.

Thor focused on keeping hold of his ankles because otherwise he would have been pleading, begging Loki for more, his balls were so tight he didn't know how they hadn't exploded all over everything and he panted hard, eyes squeezed tight in concentration, trying to keep still and do what Loki wanted.

"Look at it, Thor. Look at it coming out of you," Loki said. He spoke thickly, like he was drunk, but Thor knew he was not.

He shifted again, lifting his chest from the bed so he could look beneath him and saw a clear thread glistening from the head of his cock down to the bowl beneath him. Loki pressed again and Thor watched, entranced, as another thick drop emerged, leaving another thread behind, and how Thor could be even harder and even closer and still not come had to be some horrible cosmic joke and he was just choking back a sob when Loki spoke again.

"Now that it's started, let's see if we can't make it a little faster, shall we?" asked Loki.

"Please, please, I need more than this, I have to come, Loki," Thor stammered out.

"Hold on," Loki said, as though he hadn't heard it.

The even pressure gave way to firm strokes, top to bottom, and Loki had been right, this made it faster, like he was gathering it all up and pushing it out with each stroke and Thor couldn't stay quiet anymore, it felt like Loki was reaching into his cock and stroking him on the inside and he was gasping and crying and begging and when he looked in the mirror he found that all his desperation and only made Loki's grin more hectic.

He needed _more_ but he also needed Loki not to stop what he was doing, if he stopped now Thor would go nuts, it took everything he had to hold still but he did it because that was the price of getting _this_ and then Loki took his fingers away and Thor's frantic noises turned into a groan of desperation.

"Another lesson: more lube is almost always better."

The words made no sense to Thor's wrecked mind. Not when Loki took away the bowl, not even when Loki's fingers slipped back inside and stretched wide apart.

The coolness came as a shock and it took a moment to realize what was happening. His own cum, pouring messily into him. At least as much was spilling thickly down his thighs but there was more than enough going inside to make him tremble at the thought of it.

It was with clumsy movements that Loki lined himself up, but when he pushed his way back in, it wasn't clumsy at all. He filled Thor in one long, even thrust, the pressure unrelenting until his hips were flush against Thor's. He pumped into him twice more and withdrew.

"Do you want my cock, Thor?"

Thor knew by now what it was Loki wanted to hear from him. "I do... please, Loki, I need it, I need it inside me, I need to get fucked and I need to come."

Loki's hands were surprisingly tender on his hips as he held on, sliding back in with maddening slowness. "You got your milking, now it's time for mine. Let's see how well you can work that sweet tunnel of yours. And Thor... the sooner you make me come, the sooner you get to."

By now Thor was pretty sure he would have walked to the moon if Loki had said that was the only way he'd be allowed to come, so he squeezed down, clenching around the thick length inside him, wincing a little when it pressed into his overstimulated nerves but not hesitating.

"Aaah, mmm... yes, that's right, you can be so good for me when you want, can't you? Such a good... oooh, I've never fucked an altar boy before, I didn't know what I was missing. All that need, all bottled up and denied, and now it's all for me."

Thor felt a stab of jealousy - for what, he couldn't say, it wasn't like he'd thought Loki was a virgin - and squeezed harder.

"Mmm," Loki moaned, his voice rough and quiet. "Perhaps I was missing nothing, for how could another compare to you? Yes, perhaps it is better I waited."

Loki was getting close too, now, his fingers on Thor's hips trembling with his ragged breathing. Thor deepened the arch in his back, the change in angle letting Loki press in even farther. Loki draped himself over Thor's back and reached around to take Thor's cock in his hand.

There was a brief, dizzying glide of skin over the head as Loki slicked his hand with Thor's pre-cum before he began to stroke. It took just two, fast and tight, before Thor was coming, his body going rigid and trembling as stars filled his vision and his aching balls jerked over and over in release. Teeth sank into his shoulder and the brief flare of pain only heightened his climax, and then he felt Loki's body spasm atop him and more heat inside, so hot...

"Ah... oh, Thor... mmm, I can feel – oh, I can feel-"

"Loki. _Loki._ "

The bite of Loki's fingers on his hips finally eased. Loki gave an affectionate kiss to the sore spot on his shoulder before rising up and slowly withdrawing. Thor shifted, meaning to lower himself to the bed, but Loki caught hold of him. "Oh, Thor, just _think_ how much is inside you, and you took it all so well. You wouldn't want to lose it now, would you?"

Thor shook his head and mumbled a lazy _no_. He couldn't possibly refuse Loki anything, not after that.

Loki kissed his cheek.

Thor didn't know how Loki could possibly move half so much, but he got out of bed and began rummaging through a box he pulled out from beneath it. When he straightened, he was holding something and grinning again in a sort of wasted ecstasy.

"Do you know what this is?"

Thor shook his head. "It's kind of like one of your sculptures."

"Clever boy. This is a butt plug," he said as he rejoined Thor on the bed, "and it will make sure none of what is inside you will be lost. Do you want me to put it in? Do you want me to plug you up nice and safe?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, please," he whispered into the pillow. The floaty glowy feeling was beginning to fade and leaving him with the reality of all he had just done.

It seemed impossible that the plug would actually need lube but Loki covered it anyway. The tip was cold against him. "Just stay relaxed, and this will be nice and easy," Loki told him.

 _Easy_ was something of an exaggeration, and as for nice... his nerves felt like they'd had altogether too much to take anymore, but he ignored them and held still as Loki pressed it in. It got bigger and bigger and just when it was getting too big it was in and – to the extent that it still could – his ring was closing up around the narrow bit.

"All right. Lie down now," Loki urged. With sure hands he helped Thor ease onto his side, curled up. Loki flipped off the light and snuggled up behind him, his arm resting around Thor's waist.

Thor woke in the morning to the sensation of something moving inside him and the simultaneous awareness that he was hard. Loki was kissing his neck and making small circles with the plug. "There's something else that this is good for..." Loki whispered.


End file.
